I Will Remember You
by Lady Amaryllis
Summary: An angsty little thing. This is one of those Grey-Havens Goodbye fics, and as far as summaries go, that should suffice.


This is a fic that was inspired by Sarah McLauchlan's song "I Will Remember You." (I love that song~!) This is one of those cliche Grey Havens-goodbye Fics. I'm sorry! I couldn't resist~! 

  
  


Characters: Frodo Sam, can be interpreted as slash if you like. ^_^

Warnings: major angst

Notes: A Songfic. 

  
  


=Song Lyrics=

  
  


I Will Remember You

by Lady Amaryllis

  
  


As the sun set, Frodo stood on the dock, looking out toward the sea. A cold wind blew in from over the harbor, cutting through his thick cloak and biting at his skin. 

"Here we are, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, ushering Frodo toward the gangplank of the ship. Sighing, he pulled his cloak tighter round his body. 

"It's finally over," he breathed. "Everything." Sniffling, Sam brushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Please don't cry," said Frodo. "So long as you remember, nothing's really completely gone." 

  
  


=I will remember you

Will you remember me

Don't let your life 

Pass you by

Weep not for the memories=

  
  


"I.....Mr. Frodo, I'll miss you terribly. We've gone through so much, so much...." 

"I know. Just remember the good times, alright? Don't dwell in the past, Sam." 

  
  


=I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standing on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but can't say a word

Though we are screaming inside

We can't be heard=

  
  


Frodo bit his lip hard and took a deep, shaky breath. "I'll always remember you," he said. "Never forget that." Smiling, he turned to leave. 

"Yessir, Mr. Frodo. Godspeed to you[1]." Sam watched through tear-blurred eyes as Frodo pulled his hood up over his head and started up the gangplank. 

  
  


=And I will remember you

Will you remember me

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories=

  
  


The ropes that held fast the ship to the docks were severed, the great white sails unfurled. The sails caught a gust of wind and snapped taut, billowed out; the ship began to drift seaward. 

"Good-bye, Mr. Frodo," shouted Sam, stretching his arm up as far as he possibly could and waving to the departing ship. His words, however, were lost on the breeze. 

  
  


=I was so afraid to love you

More afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless light

You gave me everything you had, you gave me life=

  
  


Sam watched the ship drift away until it was no more than a mere spot on the horizon, a tiny dot growing slowly more and more distant. He felt as if something in him had been suddenly jerked away: all the good times, the Quest, everything. Sighing heavily, he started back. 

Merry and Pippin were waiting for him at the far end of the docks, their ponies and Bill tied to a post. 

"He's gone," said Sam. He climbed onto Bill's back. "Over the sea." 

"Look, Sam, don't take it too serious. I mean...I know 'e was yer best pal an' everythin', but 's not the end o' the world," said Pippin. 

"You going to be alright?" asked Merry. 

"I'm fine," said Sam. 

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. 

  
  


=And I will remember you

Will you remember me? 

Don't let your life Pass you by

Weep not for the memories=

  
  


Sam reached Bag End just after dark. Pushing open the door, he hung his cloak on the rack and joined his family in the kitchen. He found his children huddled around the fire, warming their hands and his Rose bustling about as she readied the evening meal. 

Elanor turned round and shouted, "Papa!" 

Forcing a smile, he settled into his favorite chair-previously Frodo's-and set her on his lap. 

"Well, I'm back," he said. 

  
  


=I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for

The memories...........=

  
  


(End) 

  
  


Author's Notes: 

  
  


[1] What's the Middle-Earth equivalent of this expression? Anyone know? 

  
  


[2] This is another fic that I wrote in about...oh, forty-five minutes. If that explains why it's so...short, then there you have it. 

  
  


[3] I know that this is *very* different from what Tolkien wrote in ROTK, but I wanted it to be more angsty.....please tell me if I succeeded! 


End file.
